WTFHS.
WTFHS is a solo Project made by DeadManThunder With 4 seasons and the Fifth coming in September 2014 that premiered on the Dark Side Channel. Airing both a TV-14 and TV-MA rating. It has also been syndicated by both Adult Swim and Fox's Animation Domination but Fox Edits the show for content. Starting May 19 2014 it shall air re-runs on the vision channel. The Show's theme song from seasons 1-3 was the WTFHS theme by The Oven. From Seasons 4 onward the theme song will be So What by Metallica? The Final Season (7) Theme Song will be Cemetery Gates by Pantera with the final episode having this at the end credits and a full music video to go along with it. Rating Key Episode x- Episode Name TV-MA (Other channel tv rating)/ TV-15-LSUV (Vision rating) Season 1: Episode 1- Pilot? TV-MA (First Run)/ TV-14-DLS (Re-Runs)/ TV-15-ADLSU Summary: With Klaus Done with writing his comic book series Klaus heads to San Diego Comic Con with his friend Ant. While on the airplane Ant and Klaus crash into a school in a remote location of New York called WaterFord and for some reason cannot get another plane and must attend a weird high school, while Klaus investigates the plane crash while the cops are too busy with drug problems. Episode 2- Him. TV-14-DLSV/ TV-15-ADLSUV Summary: An annoying student annoys the whole school. And the school goes through various methods to try and assassinate the student. Episode 3- The Cart. TV-MA/ TV-MA-AU Summary: In depth look at the at the schools Drug Problem. While a gang war breaks out at the school. Causing innocent citizens to die. Episode 4- Sex and Sh*t. TV-MA-S/ TV-MA-SU Summary: A school sl*t causes a giant sexting problems. While her boyfriend grows suspicious that his girlfriend is wh*ring herself out. Even this summary is NSFW. Episode 5- Halloween. TV-14-LSV/ TV-15-LSUV Summary: Halloween rolls around as the students learns the school has a shocking secret. Episode 6- The Group. TV-MA/ TV-MA-AU Summary: Klaus finds a group to hang out with at lunch. Little did Klaus know that this group is highly dysfunctional Episode 7- The Fox. TV-14-DL/ TV-15-ADLU Summary: An Internet fad takes over the whole school. When some people can't take it anymore. Episode 8- New York. TV-14-DLSV/ TV-15-ADLSUV Summary: Klaus goes on a business trip. When secretly the whole school goes to New York at the same exact time. Choas then ensues though-out the city Episode 9- The All Nighter. TV-MA-L/ TV-MA-AL Summary: Mack decides to forme an Xbox clan when people of the clan start to become annoyed Episode 10- Goodbye For Know. TV-14-LV/ TV-15-ALUV Summary: As a thanksgiving rolls around. The turkeys rebel. Season 2: Episode 1- Christmas. TV-14-LS/ TV-15-ALSU Summary: The students realize that they have not been given any presents. They later figure out that Santa is indeed real and helps the old man out. Episode 2- The Ball. TV-MA/ TV-MA-U Summary: It is the dawn of the new year as things start to become crazy around the town. Episode 3- The New Stuff. TV-14-L/ TV-15-ALU Summary: A new update for all smart phones tries to make everything better, but instead it causes major problems. Episode 4- HF3. TV-14-DLS/ TV-15-ADLSU Summary: A super top secret science exparament goes on in the woods. While legos start to come to life. Episode 5- Dr. Peanut. TV-14-DLSV/ TV-15-ADLSV Summary: Dustbin somehow returns from the grave and becomes a mad sceintist. While both the students and the teachers try and stop his evil doings. Episode 6- The Clan. TV-MA-L/ TV-MA-AL Summary: Mack re-formers his Xbox clan while they have been challenged to a quick scoping match by the KKK. Episode 7- Jimmy. TV-MA/ TV-MA-AU Summary: One of Klaus's comic book characters comes to life and wrecks havoc across the town. It is now up to Klaus and his friends to stop him before it is too late. Episode 8- Racist. TV-MA/ TV-MA-A Summary: The surviving member of the Waterford KKK is some how still alive gathers and brain-washes the school's most racist students into forming the new KKK. Episode 9- Television Army. TV-14-DLS/ TV-15-DLSU Summary: One of Klaus's terrible memories from his middle school days comes back to haunt him and take over the school. Episode 10- Prank Calls. TV-14-DL/ TV-15-ADL Summary: Too many prank calls have come from Waterford to raise suspicion of the FBI and become a giant problem. Episode 11- Assassination. TV-14-LSV/ TV-15-ALSV Summary: Dicky-D tries to assassinate a teacher that has pissed him off but the police foil his plans as the school turns into a war zone... Agian. Episode 12- The Coming. TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA (Rating only on Fox due to religously offensive content)/ TV-MA-A Summary: Jesus makes his second coming but then realizes he is too short and takes Trevor's body. What will Trevor do now that he is the massiah? Episode 13- The Goth Group. TV-MA-V. (Not aired on Fox)/ TV-MA-AUV Summary: A gothic ritual summons Satan in the school and Is trying to make the world a living hell. Can the school some how stop the dark lord? Episode 14- In the Middle of it all. TV-MA-LS/ TV-MA-ALSU Summary: The gayest kid in school tries to not get bullied and sign a gay rights bill while too many people try and stop him from going to the mayor's office. Season 3: Episode 1- The Rights. TV-MA-L/ TV-MA-AL Summary: A new law has been passed where students can get in trouble for any curse word or joke they make. This gets all the students and teachers in trouble and can't take the new law any longer. Episode 2- The Race. TV-14-DLV/ TV-15-ADLV Summary: The school is on its way to becoming track champions. But can they keep up against a robot? Episode 3- Bagel. TV-14-DL/ TV-15-DLU Summary: Somebody's name is somehow bagel and must change it before it much to late. Episode 4- Colt. TV-14-DLV/ TV-15-ADLUV Summary: A cereal killer is on the loose in the school. The students must find him before everyone dies. Episode 5- Disband. TV-14-SV/ TV-15-ASUV Summary: Trevor decides to disband the group. But in order to disband they must forget everything. Episode 6- K-Cup. TV-14-DLSV/ TV-15-ADLSUV Summary: A very stupid gym coach becomes pissed off at the whole class for some reason and this episode will not make any sense. Episode 7- The Game. TV-14-LS/ TV-15-ALSU Summary: Klaus and Luigi some how get sucked into a video game. They must beat the game or else they will never come back to real life. Episode 8- Holy Sh*t. TV-MA-LV/ TV-MA-ALUV Summary: Aliens come down to earth and for some reason the cops think the aliens are a group of Latino men while the racist actually tries to kill all the aleins too much more crap I can't even talk about. Episode 9- The Legend. TV-14-LV/ TV-15-ALUV Summary: The school has another secret apart from all the others. It is that there is treasure under the school. All the students an teachers decide to look for while destroying the whole town. Episode 10- Poker Man? TV-MA-SV/ TV-MA-ASV Summary: Unlike last time when Klaus and Luigi got sucked into a video game this time the whole school gets sucked in. How will they survive? Episode 11- They Suck. TV-14-DLSV/ TV-15-DLSUV Summary: All the Video Game geeks are excited for the realese of the new gaming systems. But then they discover that they both suck. Episode 12- One Giant Ad. TV-14-L/ TV-15-AL Summary: Do you really need a summary? The title really just explains it all. Episode 13- Kaiju. TV-14-V/ TV-15-AUV Summary: A giant moster tries to destroy the world. It is up to the students to stop the beast. Episode 14- CliffHanger. TV-14-DLV/ TV-15-ADLUV Summary: Every single enemy comes back and tries to kill the school. But we all know what's coming at the end of this episode. Look, be lucky we did not pull a Walking Dead on you. Episode 15- Apocolypse. TV-MA-LSV/ TV-MA-ALSUV Summary: It's an all out war the whole world is at war with clones of enemies. Can he whole world stop these villains? Season 4: Episode 1- Crap. TV-14-DL/ TV-15-ADLU Summary: Klaus has been struck with a case of bad luck. Will he be able to get rid of it? Or will he have it forever? Episode 2- Another Update. TV-14-DLS/ TV-15-ADLSU Summary: Another update tries to ease problems but all the males are destroying thier phones with pornography and thier phones come to life Episode 3- LSD. TV-MA/ TV-MA-AU Summary: Trevor Accedently takes a dose of LSD in school. Now he must try and go though the day with hallucinations trying to attack him. Episode 4- The Critic. TV-14-L/ TV-15-ALU Summary: There is a new movie critic in the school. When people start to get annoyed with some of his recent actions. On top of that, Klaus is trying to replace him. Episode 5- Epicness. TV-14-DLS/ TV-15-ADLSU Summary:The School announces that something amazing Is going to happen. But this surprise turns into a total disaster . Episode 6- The Kids. TV-14-LSV/ TV-15-ALSUV Summary: A selected amount of students must mentor the students of the middle school. While Klaus and Morice try to blow up the middle school. Episode 7- Denis. TV-14-DS/ TV-15-ADSU Summary: A kid named Denis causes Choas throughout the school. Who can stop this kid? Episode 8- Parkour. TV-14-V/ TV-15-AUV Summary: People are taking interest in Parkour. But starts to hurt people. Can someone stop this madness? Episode 9- Sause. TV-MA/ TV-MA-AU Summary: There is something weird about a secret sauce. Will people find the secret? Or die trying? Episode 10- The Hunting Episode. TV-14-DSV/ TV-15-ADSUV Summary: The school takes a giant hunting trip. While the protesters PETA start killing people. What the f*ck is wrong with this picture? Episode 11- Aliens. TV-MA-LV/ TV-MA-ALUV Summary: Aliens come down to earth to play poker with the president and the students must stop the aliens from destroying the world while the president is too busy to save it. Season 5 Episode 1- New Comics. TV-14-DL/ TV-15-ADLU Summary: Klaus and Ant make a voyage to the omic book shop. When it turns into a hipster hide out they must save the store. Episode 2- The Russian. TV-14-DLV/ TV-15-ADLUV Summary: A student from Russia joins the school as people start to raise suspension on weather or not he is communist Episode 3- Communism. TV-14-DLSV/ TV-15-ADLSUV Summary: The second part to The Russian Story the new principal, The Russian's Mother, is making school a living hell for the students and must rebel. Episode 4- Hollywood. TV-MA/ TV-MA-AU Summary: The students take a field trip to Hollywood. While on the trip Klaus plans on running away and buying a house in California. Will his plan be successful? Episode 5- Petition. TV-14-LV/ TV-15-ALUV Summary: The Students don't want anymore homework. So they create a petition to make homework Illeagle in WaterFord but then the principal sends the army in to kill all the students Episode 6- The Stupid Game. TV-14-DLSV/ TV-15-ADLSUV Summary: A new Call of Duty comes out as people are wondering why they keep coming out with such sh*tty games. So Mack and the clan try and destroy every copy. Episode 7- The Lazy Ass. TV-14-DL/ TV-15-ADLU Summary: A very stupid student who will probably work at McDonalds his whole life and is addicted to every single drug ever invented. Klaus tries to get him out f this by being a motivation coach. Episode 8- The Kids II. TV-MA/ TV-MA-AU Summary: Ever since the students at the high school had visited the middle school. The whole school has turned into a drug town and almost impossible to stop. The students at Waterford High like doing the impossible so obviously they will do something. Episode 9- Dawg. TV-14-DLSV/ TV-15-ADLSUV Summary: A new gang comes into town. While Klaus and Freinds try to scare them away? Will the succeed or will they die? Episode 10- Secret Agent Bear. TV-14-LV/ TV-15-LUV Summary: All that Klaus's cat really does is sleep. Or is he instead the world famous Gato07 the suave secret agent that's also a cat. Find out in this episode of The WTFHS Episode 11- Am I Evil? TV-MA-V/ TV-MA-AUV Summary: The students don't know weather or not Klaus is evil or not. They put Klaus to the test to see if he is evil or not. Episode 12- 6-Line. TV-14-DLS/ TV-15-ADLSU Summary: Some crappy pop singer comes to school and everyone makes fun of him and tries to ruin his career. Will they be able to succeed. Episode 13- Pintend-R. TV-14-DLV/ TV-15-ADLUV Summary: Klaus reviews a Pintend-R system when suddenly the system comes to life and Klaus must destroy it by using the Pintend-R system's accessories. Episode 14- Everything Store. TV-MA-LSV/ TV-MA-ALSUV Summary: A MotherF*ckinEverything (Litearlly the name of the store) opened in Waterford where, you geussed it, sells everything and causes huge problems Episode 15- Satan and Freinds TV-MA-L/ TV-MA-ALU Summary: In hell Satan and his Freinds are planning to visit the over world when all the other villains join up. And the students try to beat them all. Season 6 Episode 1- WTF?! TV-MA/ TV-MA-AUL Summary: A special Lost Episode of The WTFHS that was too hot for TV that has been hidden Until Now (First Episode Ever produced and first pitched to fox and adult swim) Episode 2- Fezzin' Our Assess Off. TV-14-DV/ TV-15-ADUV Summary: A harsh winter comes through Waterford while many people die and may cause a second ice age. Episode 3- Porn Virus. TV-MA-S/ TV-MA-US Summary: The School's best hacker un-blocks every porn website in the school and since the computers do not have Jordan-Anti-Virus they must some how fix these viruses manually. Episode 4- Immortalizer Part:1. TV-14-V/ TV-15-AUV Summary: A science lab makes an immortality serum and everyone wants to get thier hands on it. Even if it means killing some one. Episode 5- Immortalizer Part:2. TV-14-LV/ TV-15-ALUV Summary: All hell breaks loose When Klaus Accedently used the Immortalizer. Now the students must stop the monster that used to be Klaus before its too late. Episode 6- Black Jack. TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA Summary: Klaus and Trevor start playing black jack and teachers start getting suspicious that they have been gambling under-age. Episode 7- Narroration. TV-14-DLSV/ TV-15-ADLSUV Summary: Some person starts narrorating everything around the school as the students start to get the annoyed by it and try to figure out who it is. Spin Offs, Specials and Online Content The Morice Show. TV-14-DLV/ TV-MA-L Info: A spin-off series that stars Klaus's apprentice. Klaus appears in this sires very frequently along with Ant. But there are mostly new characters. This also takes place at the middle school and at man scouts. Family Freindly Entertianment. TV-MA-LSV Summary: A one hour one-shot special with a look at Klaus's life before the plane crash in WaterFord explaining Klaus's and Ant's origins. WTF Vlogs. Some Videos Are Age Restriceted Summary: An online series on YouTube making fun of Internet fads and famous YouTube Stars, starring characters from the WTFHS and The Morice Show that started after the season 4 finale of WTFHS. originally made as a joke but became popular In views The Oven: F*ck You Too. Parental Advisory: Explict Content (For: Strong Language, Violent Content, Strong Suggestive Dialouge, Religously Offensive Content) Summary: Klaus and Trevor's Band Had Finally Made an album and this is it. Released On May 12 2014 DVD's/ Digital Download WTFHS: The Complete Season One. Rating: TV-MA-LS. Release Date: (U.S. DVD) June 1 2011. Netflix Release: September 10 2012 (All Episodes Are Rated TV-MA despite having some TV-14 Episodes). Features: Includes Two Proto-Type Episodes in a mini-show just called WTF?! DeadManThunder Commentates Episodes: Pilot?, The Cart, Him and The All Nighter and a behind the scenes look at Dark Side Studios and 300 cats. WTFHS: The Un-Holy and Festive Collection that is Season Two. Rating: TV-MA-LSV. Release Date: (US): June 16 2012. Netflix Release: September 10 2012 (TV-MA) Features: Trailer for the High School's Shitty Movie, A sneak peek at an upcoming project called: The Morice Show, DeadManThunder's Commentaries On: Sex and Shit, Christmas, Dr.Peanut, The Clan, Jimmy, Television Army, The Coming, The Goth Group and The Middle of it All. WTFHS: One Hell of A Collection for Blu-Ray (Includes all Episodes and Special Features from the Season One and Two DVDs) Rating: TV-MA-LSV Release: December 5 2012 Features: DeadManThunder's Commentaries on Racist. Characters - Klaus Capone, Age: 14, Sex: Male - Ant Santos, Age: 14/15 (later in the series), Sex: Male - Tera Prostitizuini, Age: 16, Sex: Female - Porter Twig, Age: 14, Sex: Male - Luigi Mega, Age: 16, Sex: Male - Trevor Acidicy, Age: 15, Sex: Male - Drew (Last name never listed), Age: 16, Sex: Male - Chris (N/A), Age: 17, Sex: Female - Movies TheHighSchool'sSh*ttyMovie. MMPAA Rating: R (US) 14A (Canada) TV-Rating: TV-MA-LSV Realese Date: July 26 2013 The HighSchool Decides to make a movie when every movie cliche happens in real life WTFHS: The Second Coming. MPAA Rating: R (US) 18A (Canada) TV-Rating: TV-MA-LSV Realese Date: June 30 2015 Conteversy The WTFHS is considered to be one of the most Conteversial t.v. shows of all time considering that most of the humor comes with everything that is wrong with high school. One of the most Contreversial episodes was episode 23: The goth group, when the goths are trying to summon Satan. Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Original Programs